


Angel Delight

by HeatOfTheImpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Fluff, Destiel coffee shop au, M/M, coffee shop AU, destiel au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 22:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatOfTheImpala/pseuds/HeatOfTheImpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dean runs a coffee shop and Cas runs a rival bakery</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Delight

Dean Winchester’s coffee shop might as well have been world renowned, with the way people talked about it. In his eyes, it already was. Even if that ‘world’ did only consist of Kansas. 

He’d started blending coffee almost by mistake, when Bobby’s garage had got a new coffee pot and he’d refused to drink from it again after his first cup. 

“You think you can make better coffee princess, be my guest” Bobby had told him. And as they say; the rest is history. 

Dean’s blend was perfected to an art, and his prices reflected that. At almost four dollars a cup, he was rivalling even Starbucks prices. Not that his customers seemed to mind. And the few awards he’d won certainly proved that it was worth the money. 

Dean made his way to work at six as usual, ready to catch the large queue of morning commuters waiting for their cup of joe before work as usual. He frowned a little when he saw no line outside his door, pulling up around the back and making his way inside. 

“You piss someone off or something?” Jo asked, handing him an apron when he walked in.

Dean pulled it on, still frowning a little when he saw no one outside the window. He got the machines set up, ignoring Jo’s question. He was far from diva, but surely his doting customers couldn’t just forget about him over night. Right?

By the time they opened the doors, a meagre three people greeted them for opening time. Dean served them as happily as he could, calling a few of his staff to tell them to prepare for a day off if business didn’t pick up soon. He looked up eagerly when the bell on the door sounded a few hours later, his face falling a little when he realised it was just Sam, and going back to cleaning the counter.

“Gee, don’t act so happy to see me” The younger Winchester smiled, making him roll his eyes. 

“I’m already letting you stay on my couch; what other kind of special treatment do you want?” He replied. 

“Remind me to stay with Bobby next spring break” Sam mumbled, taking a drink from the cup in his hand. 

Dean looked up, frowning a little when he saw the thermal take out. “Where did you get that?” 

“The coffee?” Sam asked. 

“No, your shitty haircut” Dean replied sarcastically, leaning over the counter to take the cup from him. 

“Hey” Sam protested. Dean held the cup out of his reach, reading the label. 

‘A Slice of Heaven’ was scrawled across the font in pink cursive, making dean raise his eyebrow as he looked back at his brother. “What the hell is this?”

“New bakery down the street” Sam replied, leaning over the counter to snatch his cup back. He’d had yet another growth spurt during his last semester and Dean was quickly becoming the little brother, height wise. Sam took another drink, looking back at Dean. “You buy something and get the coffee for a dollar” 

“A dollar? What’s it made of woodchips?” Dean frowned. Ever since he’d started blending, he took the game very seriously. He knew for a fact that no good coffee could be made for a dollar. Hell, he’d only recently been able to lower his prices a little and still have an acceptable profit margin. 

“Sorry man, student budget” Sam shrugged. “If it helps I got you a bear claw” He added, pulling a paper bag out of his pocket. 

“I don’t want your freaking bear claw” Dean frowned again, leaving the bag on the counter anyway. He was mad, but that didn’t mean he wouldn’t be hungry later. And a bear claw with one of his own coffees did sound pretty good. 

Sam chuckled a little. “Y’know they have better customer service over there” He told him, ducking when Dean tried to smack him with the cloth he was using.   
“Is it busy?” Dean asked when he came back up. 

“Crazy busy” Sam nodded, taking another drink. “Took me an hour to get this” 

“The hell did you wait in line for an hour for?” 

“I was… talking to someone” Sam blushed a little, taking another drink.

“Oh I see, you’ll sell out your own brother for a chick” Dean nodded, smacking the bottom of his cup and laughing a little when he spilt the coffee over his chin. 

“Dude, c’mon” He complained, taking a napkin to dry his shirt. 

“Consider that your punishment, now get outta here” Dean replied, cleaning up the drops that had landed on his counter. 

#

A few hours before closing, business was still pretty slow. Dean left Jo in charge of serving, taking off his apron to check out the competition. He couldn’t have mistaken the bakery if he tried, a large crowd of people gathered outside just waiting to get in. The front of the shop bore the same garish pink cursive as Sam’s cup earlier. Sure enough, a large display outside advertised the offer Sam had been lured in by, and a few more people joined the line after reading it just in the few minutes he was standing there.   
He frowned deeply, considering for a moment before stepping into the line. Sam wasn’t wrong, it did take him about an hour to reach the front. He was greeted by a redhead whose smile seemed far too wide for someone on minimum wage. 

“Hello sir, welcome to A Slice of Heaven, what can I get for you today?” She beamed, and Dean could have gagged at how over the top the custom was. 

“Yeah, can I speak to whoever’s in charge please?” He asked, seeing her falter for a moment before the artificial smile returned. 

“Mr Novak is busy at the moment but I can-” She began, turned her head when a door opened behind her. She made her way to it, whispering with some unseen figure for a moment before returning. “He says he can fit you in, right this way please” She told him, opening the counter and ushering him inside quickly. 

Dean made his way into the office, immediately resenting the matching décor. Everything was pink and white pin striped, even the tie of the man who was currently sitting across the desk. 

“Please, have a seat” He instructed, his voice deep and gravelly. Dean sat down in one of the ugly pink chairs, perching on the edge as if to only touch what he really needed to.   
He looked up at the man, slightly tan and with a jawline to rival cut glass. His eyes were strikingly blue against his skin, dark shadow colouring his chin. There was no way in hell Dean could deny that he was attractive. Gorgeous, even. Maybe if he wasn’t currently the enemy, he would feel a little differently. 

“What can I do for you?” He smiled, flashing his brilliant white teeth and making Dean forget himself for a moment. 

“I uh-” He cleared his throat a little. “Your coffee deal is kinda hurting my shop” 

“Hurting?” The other man asked, and Dean narrowed his eyes a little.

“Yeah, hurting” He repeated. “Look, I appreciate we both have to make money and everything but I work my ass off on that coffee, and people are coming here now because it’s cheaper” 

The other man laughed a little, leaning forward and leaning his chin on his hands. “Maybe you should make your coffee cheaper then” 

Dean frowned deeply, sitting up a little straighter. “I can’t make it any cheaper than it is” He replied. “I don’t know what kind of coffee you’re making for a dollar but I can guarantee you it’s not a scratch on mine, that’s why people pay more”

The other man laughed a little again. “I like the passion, Dean” He replied. “But sometimes it’s not about quality. People want something cheap and convenient, and that’s what instant coffee and cake is” 

“How do you-”

“I’m familiar with your shop” The other man replied. “I like to scope out my competition before I open a new branch”

Oh God. Not only were his customers selling him out for instant coffee of all things, but to a chain store. He felt the knife twist in his back. 

“Don’t you make enough from your cakes?” He asked, setting his jaw a little. 

“Of course I do” The man smiled. “But I’m all about customer service, and customers want deals. Even if they don’t realise they’re just giving us an extra dollar on top of whatever they already spent” 

Dean felt his blood boil a little at that. Sure his coffee was pricey, but it was pricey for a reason. This guy was just leeching money out of people for the sake of it. 

“Well, this was really enlightening” He replied, getting up. “Oh and by the way, your bear claw wasn’t even that great” He added, closing the door hard behind him and making all the pink clad staff turn to stare at him as he left. 

#

Stupid guy. Stupid bakery. Stupid instant coffee. 

Dean grumbled to himself as he pulled his machines apart to clean them. Jo came out the front after a little while, chuckling a little and putting a hand on his arm. 

“Easy tiger, we need those” She chuckled, taking the cloth from him and taking over cleaning. 

“Oh yeah, for what customers?” Dean frowned, sitting up on the counter to watch her clean. 

“C’mon, it’s just been a slow day” Jo replied. “People’ll get sick of the bakery soon and things’ll go back to normal, it just the excitement of something new” 

“How do you know people haven’t got sick of us?” Dean grumbled. 

They both turned when the bell for the door sounded. 

“Sorry we’re closed” Jo told the man but Dean waved his hand in dismissal, dropping down to the other side of the counter. 

“Jo, you can take your break now” He told her. 

“I’m finished in five minutes” She replied. 

“Okay, so finish early then” Dean replied, just the presence of the other man making him angry. She slipped into the back, leaving the two alone. “What’re you doing here?” 

“I feel like we got off on the wrong foot” The man from earlier smiled, holding out his hand. Dean deliberately ignored it until he dropped it. “And, I wanted to try some of Kansas’ best coffee” He grinned, gesturing to one of Dean’s certificates. 

“Sure, but its actual coffee so I can’t promise it’ll be to your crappy taste” Dean replied, not feeling the need to be polite in his own shop. 

He hopped back over the counter, not giving the other man a chance to follow him as he started one of the machines up, getting a cup ready. He moved to the register, looking up at the other man. 

“That’s four dollars” He told him, seeing him laugh a little as he got out his wallet. 

“Is that a friends and family discount?” He teased, handing over a five. 

“No, that’s a rivals’ tax” Dean replied, just as sarcastically as he handed a dollar back. 

He made a cup for himself too, taking both of the to his favourite booth near the window. The other man sat down opposite him, taking the mug that Dean slid over to him.   
Dean watched his face expectantly as he took a sip, nodding slowly. 

“That’s really good” He smiled, taking another drink. “You make this?”

“Uh huh” Dean nodded, taking a drink of his own. “They don’t give out awards for nothing y’know” He added, smiling a little. He’d heard it a thousand times, but it still made him grin when people told him that his coffee was good. 

“Maybe we should come to an arrangement” The other man proposed, looking up at him. 

“Sure, but I feel like I should know a little about you first since you’ve investigated me already” Dean replied, making him laugh. 

“That’s fair” The other man nodded, taking a drink. “My name’s Castiel, like the angel. This is my second branch. I’m not actually as much of an asshole as I may have made myself seem earlier”

“Could’ve fooled me” Dean chuckled. “So, Cas, how did you get into the money sucking bakery business?”

Cas laughed a little, shaking his head. “Through my brother actually, he’s the crazy baker and I’m more involved in the accounting side of things” 

“You seem like the type” Dean smiled, taking another drink. “Little brother?”

“Older” Cas corrected, taking another drink and humming happily. “I have a proposal” 

“Okay, but you’ll have to take me out to dinner first” Dean teased, making him laugh again. 

Okay, maybe this guy wasn’t a total asshole. And his laugh was beautiful, making his eyes crinkle at the edges as he smiled warmly at Dean. He pushed down his butterflies, with another drink. 

“I was thinking more along the lines of business, but if you’re available for dinner too then that’s a bonus” Cas smiled, wrapping his hands around his mug. 

“Are you asking me out?” Dean asked, half joking. He felt a blush rising in his cheeks and lifted his mug a little as an excuse to cover his face. 

“Yes” Cas replied bluntly, smiling at Dean’s reaction. “I think it’ll be beneficial; I like to know who I’m getting into bed with” 

Dean spluttered a little, covering it up with a cough. “You mean liked business wise?”

Cas smirked a little, taking another drink. “This is a nice shop you have” He commented, avoiding Dean’s question and only making his blush worsen. 

“Okay, tomorrow night good for you?” Dean proposed. 

“Sure” Cas nodded, finishing off his coffee. “I have a confession”

“Hm?” Dean asked, finishing off his own too. 

“That was the best coffee I’ve ever had” Cas smiled a little. 

Dean huffed out a small laugh. “I have a confession too” He admitted. “That bear claw was awesome”

Cas laughed a little, and Dean couldn’t help but join in. 

A few months, and a fair few dates later, and their plan was in action. Cas handled the bakery side of things, confessing that his coffee was an insult to Dean’s and getting rid of the wretched machine. With each pastry they sold, they presented a voucher for money off a coffee at Dean’s. 

With the help of his new boyfriend, Dean also implemented a loyalty card system. Profits were better than ever for both of them, promoting each other’s business’ rather than competing and Dean was happier than he’d ever been. 

Of course, the system he ultimately preferred was the one they implemented when they opened their own shop together the following year. Dean’s coffee and Cas’ pastries were a winning combination. 

‘Angel Delight’ Was displayed proudly outside of the store, in black cursive after Dean had insisted that the pink was too cheesy. 

“You mean about as cheesy as naming our store after your pet name for me?” Cas had grinned when they’d been discussing plans late one night.

Dean couldn’t argue with that. He was a total sap for Cas. Jo often complained that Dean had become disgustingly sweet ever since they got together. 

“Good thing I have such a sweet tooth then” Cas would always reply, winking at Dean and making him blush. 

For the first time in his life, he was thankful for crappy instant coffee.


End file.
